Caged Beauty
by Inaccurate History
Summary: AU: Usami Akihiko, a lonely writer, feels like nothing matter anymore. He falls deeper into the dark. The Yajuu Circus is in town. Due to some crazy circumstances, Usami is forced to go to a show. While he's there, he finds someone more miserable than him that could give him the happiness that Usami needs. But what about the other's situation. What happens when they fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Strong language, mentions of slavery**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica or it's characters. But don't all of us fanfiction writers and fans wished we did.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Introduction -

* * *

"Mommy! Look at him!" A little boy squealed with delight as he tugged his mother towards the opposite direction they were going, "It's a Yajuu!" The mother gasped. She started to tug her son away.

"Mommy? Where are we going? The Yajuu is that way!"

She glowered at the spot where the little boy was pointing, "You're going to get hurt if you go near it. Let's go back home and you can play with your sister." She gave a reassuring smile.

"YAY! Onee-san!" He jumped up and down around his mother, "I want to play with Onee-san!"

She giggled, "Yeah let's go home." They took hands and walked away. The little Yajuu left all alone.

* * *

Smoke curled into his lungs, burning, yet soothing the irritated writer. Aikawa convinced /forced/ him to go to another party where so many important people Usami _cared_ about making an impression on them. He passed the cars in the parking lot and stared at the moving ones on the road, speeding colors running rapidly past him. Usami started to think. About how absolutely lonely his life was. Sure, he had friends, but one of them was his crush, who got married and had a kid, and the other was busy with his own life and lover. The other were work friends. It seemed all of his 'friends' had moved on without him and found happiness. Usami just wasn't sure how to obtain this happiness that was so accessible to everyone else but him. He sighed, which ultimately led him to start a coughing fit.

"Uhh...Usagi? You alright?" It was Takahiro. His heart clenched. He wiped his mouth and Takahiro patted his friend's' back, "You know, you should really stop smoking. I would NOT like to see you drop dead one day." He chuckled awkwardly. Usami grunted. He heard these words from everyone all the time. They just didn't feel sincere anymore. Like everyone became trained to comfort him. Like it was automatic. The words didn't help, they just stabbed daggers into Usami's blackened heart.

"Shouldn't you be inside with all of us? This is an important event."

Usami didn't care. He really didn't care about anything anymore. He just felt a dull headache constantly and a heavy weight breaking his heart everyday. "I'm leaving. You know I don't like parties." He turned to leave.

"Aikawa is going to kill you, you know that right?"

"I don't really care anymore." With that Usami sped off in his red car.

* * *

' _Finally home.'_ He unlocked the door to his penthouse. The emptiness of the whole place screamed and scratched at Usami's body, pulling him in more. He threw his jacket off somewhere. ' _It doesn't matter. The cleaning ladies will come in the morning anyway.'_ Usami trudged over to the couch and plopped himself right next to the famous Suzuki. Sighing for the umpteenth time that night, the T.V. turned on and the first thing that showed up was the news. He groaned. It wasn't like there was anything on that interested him anyway.

The new lady piped up, " _Good news. Earlier today, the Yajuu Circus stopped for it's show stop. Many are excited. According to the new law, Yajuu are now allowed to roam the streets unsupervised due to many saying, It's a violation to rights." Though just as many say, "These monsters shouldn't be able to even let out of their cage!" As a precaution, the curfew is pushed back from 11:00 to 10:00. Anyone caught out during this time will be dealt with properly. One other news-"_

The home phone rang interrupting the news report. Usami just felt too heavy to move, so he let the call go to voicemail. Then it rang again. He ignored it again. It rang again. Ignored again. Usami held his breath. Silence. He exhaled. The caller might of got the message and gladly fucked off.

 _RING_

' _DAMNIT!'_ The silver haired male grumbled as he pulled out his cell phone. It was fucking Aikawa. She must of been calling his home phone. Knowing her, she won't give up until he picked up. He mentally prepared himself. Talking to that demon woman was a whole challenge itself. He hit 'answer.'

"USAMI! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU DITCHED THE PARTY!"

Said person rubbed his temples, "I don't like parties."

"Who cares!" She, thankfully lowered her voice, "Ugh. You're special, Usami," A pause, "Hey, I heard that the Yajuu Circus is in town. Do you maybe-"

"No." He cut her off. Usami was never one for seeing people treated less than animals and being degraded in front of thousands of people.

"I'll get you a month off of work."

Usami was shocked. Aikawa never offered a day off unless it was important, let alone a whole month. He was getting suspicious.

"What do you want me to do?" Usami inquired.

"Wah! I just want to go to the Circus with you." She mumbled something after. Okay, now he _knew_ she was up to something.

"What was that?"

"...I was kind of offered a lot of money if you went there."

"Tell them no. I'm not going."

"I already accepted the offer." Guilt was apparent in Aikawa's voice.

"WHA-"

"Now before you say anything, I was told that they would pay for you and two friends. For everything. Food, drinks, tickets. All you have to do is write a review and it would get published."

Usami growled. He had to go to such a horrid place, but now with two other friends. Maybe he could get Takahiro and Hiroki to go with him. If not, he guessed he would just go on his own. Or Aikawa would set him up with other 'famous' people. Ugh, he really hoped if that was the case he wouldn't be paired with Ijuuin Kyo. He was so aggravating.

"See you tomorrow, Usami!"

' _Wait, tomorrow?"_ She hung up. ' _That damn woman.'_

* * *

Hiroki growled with irritation as him, Akihiko, and Takahiro stood at the entrance of The Yajuu Circus. He received an annoying call, Akihiko asking /blackmailing/ him to go to this 'circus.' It would've been less annoying if the call wasn't so damn early in the morning /2:00/. Takahiro received the same call, but was cheerful. He would've never guessed Usagi was into this kind of stuff. Well, you learn new stuff everyday! Little did Takahiro know, Usami was just as irritated /if not more/ than Hiroki.

"Let's go inside," Usami announced. He walked forward, but he felt a tug on his sleeve.

Takahiro pouted, "Can't we get snacks first. I mean, this is a circus and even better everything's free! And don't you need to write a review on this place. In order to do so, properly, you need to experience the food!" Stars formed in his eyes. Hiroki and Usami both stared in disbelief. They were both thinking the samething. ' _He can be a real idiot.'_

In the end, they were persuaded /with Takahiro's puppy eyes look/ to go find some food before the show started. The sea of crowd was so big that they were surprised that they didn't get separated on the way to a concessions stand. They seemed to jinx themselves, because on their way to the main tent, they got separated.

Usagi roamed aimlessly for about five minutes. He finally spotted the /what he thought was/ main tent. He approached it with caution. He pushed the flap aside and entered. It was empty when he first walked in. After almost reaching the end of the tent, Usami realized this was, in fact, not the main tent and should probably go. He then heard a small whimper. He shifted his gaze towards where he heard the noise. Usami's popcorn dropped to the ground and sprawled everywhere. He gasped. It...It was a-

* * *

Hiroki was stumped. Where in the world was Akihiko? Him and Takahiro were able to find each other again and to find the main tent. They were currently seated waiting for the show to start and hopefully that their friend would show up soon. Suddenly, the lights in the audience went out and a spotlight was focused on a man in a top hat and a black suit with a bunch of silver accessories.

The strange man spoke up, "WELCOME! To our show, ladies and gentlemen. Please enjoy our Yajuu friends as they entertain you!" A big smoke ball puffed up and when it cleared, he was gone. The lights were tinted blue and a music box played. The show had started, but where the hell was Akihiko?

* * *

 **Longest fucking chapter I have ever written! My hands hurt now.**

 **If you're wondering what *Yajuu means, it's a Japanese word for monster. There are many, but I felt like think this one fit this story better.**

 **Constructive criticism is encouraged! This is my second time writing with Usagi and Misaki, but I still need to work on their characters. My first time with the rest though. I would really like some feedback on how I'm doing and how I could do better.**

 **Usami will be called Usagi when Misaki comes into the picture.**

 **Thanks see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Mentions of slavery, cursing, and thoughts of gore and murder.

Disclaimer: Don't own Junjou Romantica

Chapter 2

'A Yajuu!'

In front of Usami was a crate meant to hold a medium-sized dog, but inside a person who looked less than comfortable. Usami knew better though. It wasn't a normal person, but a Yajuu stuffed inside that crate. He looked no older than a teenager! Even though the new law stated that Yajuu were allowed rights to roam outside unattended, Usami never once saw one. It was a shock to see one this close.

The male shifted and Usami could see it's face clearly. Emerald eyes narrowed at Usami, clearly saying 'Back off.' Yajuu are creatures of mystery and besides their animal parts and way of thinking, were no different to the average human. This Yajuu in particular seemed to fit that bill perfectly. Light blue elongated dog ears twitched with every breath Usami took. They were forced to be bent over because of how small the crate was or how long his ears were. Which ever reason. Usami then noticed a lion like tail swishing back and forth between of the bars of it's prison colored the same as his ears.

A black cloak covered the Yajuu's body, so Usami wondered if there was anything else that he had yet to take in. He took one step and the Yajuu growled. Another step and Usami could clearly see the Yajuu's bared canine teeth. His ears flattened against his head and the tail came around in a scorpion like fashion. He growled even louder. Usami saw the creature's cloak move and massive, even though they were still folded, wings presented themselves to the writer.

It finally registered in Usami's mind. This creature was in distress and was trying to make itself look bigger in order scare him off. He crouched down and lifted his hand. The Yajuu tried to shrink back, but only moved an inch. Usami hesitantly brought his hand through the bars, stopped for a moment when the Yajuu snarled and snapped at him, then continued. The Yajuu flinched when the hand was above his head, ready for a strike, but instead felt a pat. His eyes widened as the writer ruffled his hair and then left.

Hiroki groaned. Takahiro laughed. They finally did find their friend again, but they found him right after the show in his flashy red car smoking. Takahiro chuckled, "Usagi! Where were you? You missed the whole show. It was so good too." He began to make ridiculous hand movements as he went on on just how good the show was. "Wait," Takahiro "How are you going to write your review?"

Usami smirked,"You two still saw the show-"

"NO!" Hiroki yelled, "I am doing this again! You are not using me! Let's just go home. I'm tired. That damn music's stuck in my head now."

With that they left.

The next day Usami thought it was going to be uneventful, but Aikawa screwed that up.

He was just on the coach watching some American tv show about a police detective and writer, when the devil's boss came bursting and breaking down his door.

"USAMI!"

"Yes?"

"Do me a favor?"

"No."

"You'll get an extra two weeks off of works."

"…What is it?"

She pulled a cream colored cat out of no where. "Take care of Cream for me, will ya? Thank you! Bye!" She quickly set down a bag and the cat and dashed out the door.

The cat, Cream, licked it's paw while it's beady eyes stared into Usami's soul. He shivered. Damn cat.

It was around 9:00 when Usami finally decided to stop working and get some sleep. He put on only sweat pants and crawled into bed. He made sure to washed Suzuki before bed. With the light out, Usami let out a big sigh and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

BANG!

'You have GOT to be kidding me!'

§Omake§

Usagi: *walks out into living room*

Usagi: "Anybody there?"

Cat: "Meow"

Usagi: "Jesus!" *looks at cat* "You fucker."

Usagi: *goes back to bedroom*

Cat: "I'll get you someday, Usami."

Hope you all like this even though it is kind of short. It feels like it. And yeah the whole warning of thoughts of gore and murder were meant for the omake. Cats, to me at least, are the devil. Don't get offended. I still like cats, I had one btw, I don't like them as much as I like dogs.

Also, a free cookie for anyone who spot a reference to a famous cop show. It's pretty obvious.

Replys to Reviews:

PassingBye: I'm glad you love it! I hope you love this chapter a hundred times more. Even though I cut it a little short. ^-^"

heather2200: I hope some of your questions were yeah I like suspense, so I try to encorperate it in my stories. Don't worry I plan to continue this no matter what!

Visitor: Yup, definitely continuing this! And OMG yeah! This AU does remind me of that song! It wasn't even intentional! That song is really good.

Thank you all who added this story to their alerts and favourites. And special thanks to the three lovely people who reviewed. It helps a lot!

Constructive criticism is welcome! See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: Talk of genitalia, mild cursing, BnE {If you're sensitive to that?}**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica nor the characters.**

 **Interested in what Misaki looks like?** **Click Here** **Picture belongs to me.**

* * *

Honestly, this was getting old. Every damn time Usami got a chance to rest something had to ruin it. ' _I'm starting to think that the gods hate me.'_ Grumbling as he kicked his cover off of him, he cracked his back. ' _Probably just that stupid cat.'_ In no hurry, Usami made his way down stairs. When down stairs, he went to turn on a lamp. _**Stomp. Stomp.**_ The sound caught the author off guard. It was faint, but still noticeable. It sounded like someone who didn't want to be caught and was light on their feet. Usami's breath hitched at the realization. That noise earlier wasn't the cat, but someone who broke into his penthouse. This never happened before. Sure he got creepy things sent to him by even creepier fans, but still. No one would be so obsessed enough to break into his own home. It would just be some robber who saw the fancy place and wanted his goods. Maybe an enemy? Was he about to be killed? Usami's mind was overflowing with disturbing thoughts.

 _ **Hiss.**_ "Shhhh."

The cat hissed and a voice that was not Usami's shushed the cat into silence. The voice, from the brief five seconds that he heard it, sounded pretty young. Like a teenager. Usami was still stuck on the gender though. No matter, he was sure that he could over power this person. They didn't sound too strong. Usami took a silent breath in, "I know you're here. Whoever you are stay put. Don't move. I'm not afraid to throw a punch." His deep voice boomed with confidence and was unwavering. He heard said person yelp in surprise, but didn't hear anything else. He pulled the string attached to the lamp and the room was illuminated with a dim light.

He jerked back in surprise. The person was face-to-face with him or rather trying to be. First thing he noticed was how tall he was compared to the intruder. Second thing, was that the intruder wasn't human. It was Yajuu in his penthouse. There was something oddly familiar though about the face. Emerald eyes stared at Usami in wonder. It then hit Usami, this was the Yajuu that he stumble across in the circus. Looking at them now, he saw that the Yajuu had little gold-brownish horns sticking out of it's hair as if the ears, tail, and wings weren't enough. The clothes made Usami really think that the kid belonged to a circus of some sorts.

A light brown button-down shirt that Usami was pretty sure made for women plus with little blue bows sewn on the sides of the sleeves. Another blue bow on the right side of their head, a black and white collar. Red, or pink Usami couldn't tell, gypsy-like pants and his black cloak. The Yajuu was bare-footed and had bandages around his wrists and ankles. Yup, no denying it. If it wasn't for the fact the kid was a Yajuu the clothes would tip anyone of that they were in a circus. Seeing them in a state like they were made Usami almost feel sympathy. Almost. He would of if it wasn't for the fact that this Yajuu broke into his home.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

The kids' body language screamed nervousness and extreme awkwardness. It honestly was starting to get to Usami. The Yajuu played with his collar around their neck as their eyes avoided Usami when they spoke, "I, uh, wanted to, um. I mean. I-"

"Speak up," Usami intervened, "and stop stuttering. I hate when people do that. Well, you're not a person are you?"

The Yajuu flinched at the last statement, "Um, no. I'm no-"

"It was a rhetorical question. I know what you are. I'll ask again, this time answer me clearly. What the hell are you doing here?" Usami folded his arms glaring at the person in front - or rather below him.

"When at the c-circus. You, um, you. I-I wanted to see y-you again."

Usami raised a brow at this. Breaking into his penthouse just because of a little pat on the head. Really? Well, this kid is probably used to be treated like a monster 24/7 and so a that gesture probably meant a whole lot to him. Probably. He sighed, "Sit down."

The Yajuu nodded and sat on the couch. Usami could feel eyes on him as he tuned on all the lights and then headed into the kitchen to make coffee. Surprisingly, he got out the right cups for coffee. After it was made, he headed back into the living room with two cups of coffee. He set down one cup for the person - no Yajuu across from him and kept one for himself.

"What's your name?"

"Huh?'

Usami grinded his teeth, "I don't want to call you kid or Yajuu all the time, so what's your name?"

"Oh! My-y name is Misaki."

"No surname?"

'Misaki' tilted his head like a dog would. ' _How the hell does this kid not know what a surname is?'_

"Um, no. J-just Misaki."

' _Misaki's a girl name. I guess it's safe to say then that this Yajuu is a girl.'_ He looked at Misaki's chest area. ' _A girl with a very flat chest.'_

"So, you're a girl then," Usami sipped on his coffee. Another head tilt. ' _Don't tell me she doesn't know what a girl is.'_

"What's a gir-"

"Do you have a dick or vagina?" A very crude way of putting it, but this person is the very definition of oblivious. Misaki's face became red. ' _It seems she knows the difference between the two at least. I would not have liked trying to explain what either one of those were.'_

"A, um, a. Th-the f-first one." Misaki looked at his folded hands in his lap.

"I don't get it. You have a girl's name and you have a girly voice. And I'm pretty sure those clothes are made for teenage girls. How old are you anyway?"

"It's not my fault! I can't control those things!" This took Usami back. The boy seemed so timid that he wasn't sure if Misaki was capable to yell. "And I'm…" Misaki counted on his fingers, "19. Or maybe it was 20. I have to ask him again."

"You have to ask to know your own age?"

Misaki pouted, "It's not like I keep track. Every year or so, I'm told what my age is. But I can request to be reminded of."

That was shocking. Not knowing what your age was unless someone told you. It's like being treated like a full fledged animal. What was up with all that not knowing what a surname is or what a girl or boy was? ' _He does know what genitalia he has though. That's good. What else does he not know?'_ He heard snoring. Misaki was barely awake, his head bobbing up and down. It was obvious he was trying hard to keep consciousness.

"You can sleep you know. I'm not going to kill you if you do."

"Usami's so kind." Misaki's eyes closed and his breathing slowed.

"Yeah, yeah."

…

..

.

' _HOW THE HELL DOES HE KNOW MY NAME?!'_

* * *

 **Third chapter done! I'm so happy Misaki finally made (an official) appearance. He is my favorite character in Junjou Romantica after all. Just to clear something up, Usami doesn't think Yajuu are equal to people, but he doesn't like them being treated the way they are in the Circus. Kind of like with dogs and cats (any animals). And also, I'm on my chromebook again. The last chapter was on my phone on a writing app so now I can add bold text, italics, the line breaks and stuff. So yay! {I honestly forgot to mention that Misaki had horns in the last chapter. I was just really tired.}**

 **【** **Review time** **】**

 **AwesomeRaven: Thank you for the criticism. I do have a tendency to rush my writing. I tried to slow down with this chapter so hopefully it shows. Thank you! I do try to make my punctuation very good. {Probably because it irritates me when I don't do things like punctuation to my liking and I like it to be perfect.} I'm glad you think it's great. ^-^**

 **PassingBye: Thank you! I'm glad you think so.**

 **BluePixieKimiko: One, I like your username. It's interesting. Two, me too. {Even though I'm writing it.} I never do feel like I could write one of my AUs, but I'm writing it right now. Don't worry. I'll update every week. {Unless I die or something.} If I don't and I'm alive I'll post two chapters just to satisfy you.**

 **Difyng Gravity: I like AUs too. I'm kind of sad to see there isn't a lot in the Junjou Romantica section. Hopefully, I don't end this with a sad tragic ending. {I usually go off course and just kill everybody.} But, don't fret, this is supposed to be a happy story. I'm not that cruel. *posts chapter* Here is your update.**

 **Hopefully you all liked this chapter. Reviews and critiques are welcome and highly appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Cursing {If you consider 'hell' a curse word}**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica nor it's characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

"You're so cute! How come Usagi's never introduced me to you before?"

"Umm… I-"

"Nevermind that. I'm Takahashi Takahiro. You can call me Onii-chan!"

"Onii-chan?"

"Yes! Onii-chan! I've always wanted a younger sibling. Ah, yes the joy of seeing the one you grew up with grow and make a life of their own! It brings tears to my eyes!"

"Uhhh…."

Usami's eyebrow twitched probably for the umpteenth time that day while the hundredth growl came from the back of his throat. It never occurred to him that Takahiro would come bursting through his door with his rowdy son, see Misaki, and fawn over him like some puppy. Especially since it was 7:00 and he was pretty sure toddlers weren't supposed to be up that early and moving about. The idea never crossed his mind. The man practically had stars in his eyes and Misaki. Well...Misaki looked more than disturbed by the stranger telling him to call him 'big brother.' Usami wondered if he had too much coffee and Manami sent him out to calm down.

* * *

Morning light peeked through the curtains and the sweet sounds of birds chirping became louder as the light steadily grew brighter. The sleeping form on the couch groaned as the light hit his eyes. His eyes shot open. ' _That's right. I'm still at Usami's house.'_ It was an unusual feeling. To be calm as soon as he woke up instead of being rushed around and being treated like a dog instead of someone who can understand how people work. It was absolutely terrifying, but at the same time it was a familiar feeling that didn't greet him that morning. It was strange yet pleasant at the same time.

' _I wish they were here. I really have to-'_ Misaki's eyes widened at the thought. He violently shook his head. ' _Them and their stupid brainwashing.'_ He wasn't as dense as he was when he first met Usami. The man probably thought he was as dumb as a rock by the way he acted. It wasn't his fault. He was reduced to acting like he knew nothing everyday, so when he came face-to-face with a person that had such confidence, his first reaction was to act like that. Misaki sighed. He thought way too much. It was why it was taking them so long to program his mind to be that one of an animal. As, he looked around, Misaki finally realized how big Usami's place was. Usami must be famous if he can afford this… ' _Penthouse? Is that the word?'_ He started to get up from the couch when Misaki felt a searing pain shot through his back. Having huge wings that were bigger than your body had major consequences. Back pain was a common thing, but for Misaki it was ten times worse and on top of that having his arms ache. The wings attached at his shoulder blades and Misaki talked, when allowed, with his hands. That meant excessive arm movement that irritated his wings. ' _Sometimes I wished I never-'_

Misaki was interrupted by a loud crash.

"USAGI!" A shout echoed through the penthouse. It was then followed by a small, yet somehow just as loud and filled with energy, "Unagi!"

A man with glasses, around Usami's age, walked in with a toddler attached at his hip. "Usagi! I know you're alive. Wake up!"

Misaki looked at the couch placed across from him. There lay a grouchy (and scary as hell) Usami who was obviously not pleased with the man nor the toddler. Two things Misaki was questioning at that moment: One. Who was this man that Usami didn't kill as soon as he broke in? Two. Why was said man calling Usami 'Usagi'? It was way too confusing. Especially for a simple-minded- ' _Stop that!'_ Misaki shook his head.

The mysterious man placed the toddler on the ground and then looked over at Misaki with wonder. "Who's this?"

"That's Misaki." Usami magically got a cigarette out of nowhere and lit it with lighter that also appeared out of nowhere.

"I would like it if you didn't smoke around Mahiro, Usagi." The toddler grabbed at the air in front of the writer and giggled, "Unagi!" Usami obviously annoyed with not being able to smoke and the toddler that prevented him from doing so pronouncing Usagi wrong. He put it out on a ashtray that appeared out of thin air. ' _Where is all this stuff coming from?'_

"Aren't you just adorable!" The stranger tried to approach Misaki. Out of reflex, he bared his teeth, spread his wings, and brought his ears closer to his head. Not even noticing the warnings, the man put out his hand which Misaki growled at. The man stopped in his tracks. Maybe he got the idea to leave Misaki alone. Nothing could prepare Misaki for when he was immediately glomped and his head being nuzzled with another.

* * *

The first impression on each other was definitely an odd one, but they were probably going to get along. Usami knew how oblivious Takahiro could be and Misaki being ignorant to practically everything made them the duo that was going to give Usami a headache 24/7.

"Not to interrupt your fun Takahiro, but I must ask. What are you doing here?" Usami breathed out. His hand twitched. Damn, he needed a cigarette badly. Takahiro got off of the poor Yajuu and brushed off imaginary dust off of his suit. ' _Wait. Why is it whenever I see him he's always wearing the exact same thing?'_

"Oh, I need you to watch Mahiro."

Usami crossed his arms, "I refuse."

Takahiro got on his knees in front of Usami, "Oh come on! Please! Manami's visiting her parents and I have to go to work."

"Why did you come all the way from Osaka? Couldn't you have just called a babysitter?

"I don't trust strangers and besides you're his godfather. You should be begging me to watch him! He likes you too."

As the two men bickered, Mahiro glanced over at Misaki and pointed. "Misa!"

Takahiro turned to look at them then back at Usami with new determination, "See! He likes Misaki! He has to stay now!"

It seemed like forever, but Usami finally gave in. With a sigh he said, "Fine."

"Okay great!" Abruptly, Takahiro stood up and opened the door, "Bye." It then slammed shut. The loud noise caused Mahiro to tear up and start to wail loudly. The sudden noise made Misaki jump and Usami rub his temples with irritation. With much hesitation, Misaki stretched out his arms towards the crying toddler and pick him up. Misaki bounced Mahiro on his knee while he waved his tail around in his face. Slowly, Mahiro stopped crying and became interested in gnawing on his tail. Misaki giggled softly at the action. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **UGH! I hate this so much! Not so much writing, more like when you have no idea how to start a chapter. I also had no desire to write this at all, so it was difficult. Sorry if the ending is a bit rushed (or if anything is rushed at all). I have a reason! I'm going to my friend's birthday party at two and I have yet to get her a gift….I'm such a good friend. But anyway, Takahiro may seem like a hyper 2 year-old with a sugar rush, but hey. He's already an energetic character. Let him have coffee and we're all doomed.**

 **?Review Time?**

 **Stella Delilah: Thank you so much for putting a thoughtful critique! I'm sorry that this chapter might not be (probably isn't) as detailed as it should be. I'm terrible at managing time. Misaki won't be OOC for too long, but you will (when I focus on him) see him fall into a weird thought process as you can start to see a glimpse of in this chapter. Your story, let me say, is amazing! I would have never thought of that! I love it. Keep up the good work! ^-^**

 **LonelySword: You don't have to wait anymore. I'm so sorry. That must have been terrible. Hopefully, your bathroom doesn't smell so bad anymore. Have this chapter to cheer you up! (Lol even though I'm five days late)**

 **Guest: *throws chapter at you* Here!**

 **Well, I hope you liked it and see you next time. [The link, to my knowledge, to see what Misaki looks like didn't work so just go to my profile and the link there should work for those who want to see him. ((If it does work tell me I don't know things)) OMG, I'm dying. It's so hot right now]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings: Degrading of People/Yajuu, Slavery, Mentions Brainwashing, Minor Cursing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica and never will.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

Two hours past, quite quickly, after Takahiro had left his small child with a Yajuu and a man with a childlike attitude. Well, with Misaki's childlike innocence, it would seem that no one was the adult there and they all needed watching. Those two hours were past watching American cartoons like Bubble Guppies and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. For some odd reason, Usami got on his T.V. He liked to watch British and American shows because it reminded his time in England when he was younger. He could go without the ridiculous, though some were cleverly funny, commercials from America. Even though the shows were both in English, a language Usami only understood out of the three of them, Mahiro would clap, giggle, and wave at the characters like he would at a Japanese cartoon. It made Usami smile a bit at the child's cuteness. He glanced over at Misaki who was sitting right next to him with his legs crossed and tail being chewed on by the kid on the floor. He looked mildly disturbed yet curious by the shows. All the English just sounded like gibberish, but he could make out a few words that still didn't seem like they had any meaning, but made more sense than others.

After the episode, Mahiro started to wail. The tail he was chewing on was being tugged harshly and that made Misaki yelp. He slowly retracted his tail from Mahiro who cried even louder. Usami picked up the crying Mahiro and sniffed his bottom. He flinched and set Mahiro on the coffee table.

"You wouldn't know how to change a diaper by any chance, would you?" Usami looked back at Misaki who nodded slowly.

"Good, " Usami went near the front door where Takahiro left a big bag of baby supplies. He grabbed a diaper and some baby wipes out from the bag. He then hesitated and grabbed a new outfit too. He put the stuff down next to Mahiro who was squirming around on the table and almost fell off. Luckily, Usami's hand shot out and prevented that from happening, "Because I don't." Usami looked at Misaki expectantly and said person, well Yajuu, sighed as he got up.

As Misaki worked on changing Mahiro's diaper, Usami went to the kitchen and brewed some coffee as well got some gummy bears. As he was coming back from the kitchen he decided to make some conversation seeing they barely talked at all.

"So, how do you know how to change a diaper? No offense, but you are pretty clueless."

Misaki, not looking up from the task, answered back, "O-oh, at the circus, we get some, uh, well more like they house little Yajuu's there to train them later on. So, uh, they want us to learn some 'human' stuff, and they help us change their diapers and take care of the babies." He was done changing Mahiro's diaper by the end of the explanation and looked up at Usami and smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

Usami shook his head in disbelief, "They teach you how to take care of a child, but not what the difference between a boy and a girl is? I find that pretty hard to believe."

Misaki quickly averted his eyes and picked up Mahiro and settled him in lap. Misaki started to play with Mahiro's small hands while Mahiro nibbled on his tail once again. It seemed like the kid was becoming obsessed with it.

"Uh," Misaki mumbled, "Why did, Takahiro was it, call you Usagi?"

"That's his weird nickname for me."

"It it alright if, " Misaki bit his lip, "If I call you Usagi too?"

Usagi sipped his coffee, "Knock yourself out," He shrugged and opened one eye to look at Misaki.

"Ummm….No?"

Usagi spit out his coffee which made Misaki jump. He put a hand over his mouth trying to suppress the laughter that was making an effort to escape his mouth.

"Was it something I said?" Misaki's ignorance made everything seem happier like the world was a better place. Usagi stopped his laughter at the thought. His chest felt so light and his stomach was filled with a bubbly feeling. It was so different than the usual heavy feeling that weighed down his body. He sighed.

"It's a figure of speech, kid."

"Oh," Misaki looked down. After a full ten minutes his head shot up, a look of worry on his face, "I totally forgot!"

He got up with Mahiro in his arms, just to set him down on the floor. Misaki hastily made his way over to the balcony and swung the doors opened.

"What are you doing?" Usagi followed Misaki out onto the balcony. Misaki turned around to look at him, "I was supposed to go back to the circus last night. I'm not even supposed to be here right now."

He hoisted himself onto the railing and placed his feet carefully onto the thin bars. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Though, I don't think I'll be able to come back for a week or two," He smiled at Usagi and waved, "Bye Usagi."

Misaki leaned back and fell. Usagi felt his breath hitch and leaned over the balcony to look down. Misaki was gone. He wasn't falling nor was he splattered on the ground below. He just vanished. ' _Leave it to Misaki to make one hell of a dramatic exit. '_

Usagi made his way back inside.

* * *

Misaki panted as he made his way into the back entrance of the tent. He really hoped that no one noticed he was still missing. He knew that wasn't the case, but he just hoped. He made his way back to where his cage was. Standing there was a man in a top hat and black suit adorned with silver jewelry leaning on a cane. The sight made Misaki's heart stop. ' _No.'_ Of course he didn't make it time. How stupid could he get?

The man sensed the Yajuu's presence. He turned to see Misaki slouching. The man's face lit up with fake happiness and a shit-eating grin formed on his face. He popped up next to Misaki and put a hand on his back. He added pressure that made Misaki double over and finally made him get on his hands and knees. The man crouched down and scratched behind Misaki's ears.

"Ah, I've missed you Missy," He used that stupid _dog_ name towards Misaki. He repeated over and over in his head, ' _My name is Misaki. Misaki. Misaki!'_ He was always referred as Missy. It made him go insane. At one point, he forgot that his name was Misaki. Not Missy. Misaki was glad to have Usagi, Takahiro, even Mahiro, even though the toddler could only say Misa, call him by his real name. Everything in this place was a lie. It was one Misaki couldn't escape. This was the only way Yajuu's were allowed to live a semi peaceful life.

"Where'd you run off to, huh?"

He wasn't expecting an answer. Dogs don't talk. They don't respond to their 'masters.' Misaki kept his mouth shut. Instead of answering, he tilted his head **.** ' _ **Like a dog.'**_ A little voice in his head patronized him. His 'master' sighed dramatically still patting his head.

"What am I going to do with you? Running off and worrying me," He paused, " I guess you're getting a little restless."

Misaki nuzzled into the large hand, "Maybe you need a playmate. Would you like that?"

Without giving away he knew the meaning of the words, Misaki _barked_. This made the man laugh. He kissed the top of Misaki's hair. The man got up and dusted of the pants of his suit. With cane in hand, he started to walk.

"Missy, come!"

Misaki followed. He always followed.

* * *

 **Uhhh... yeah. Sorry I'm a little late updating. Personal stuff and all that jazz. But I'm feeling better and I've updated. -3- I don't really have anything else to say than I'm going to shipping hell. Yup. You can't save me. Well, anyways. Onto reviews!**

⃝ **Reviews⃝**

 **kashi: *Holds hands up* Watch out. We got a super cereal person with a spoon over here. *pushes chapter slowly towards you and whispers* Our secret. -3-**

 **BluePixieKimiko: YAY! And yes. How dare you!? Lol. No problem and thanks. I hope you're excited because, wait for it…..UPDATE! *throws confetti at you***

 **cheylance10312: Now you don't have to wait. And yes Misaki fits well with Usagi anytime. But wait *le gasp* what's this? An update? Impossible!**

 **LonlySword: *throws hands up in the air* DOUBLE YAY!**

… **..I think I had too much sugar….**

 **Anyway, see you next time! *descends into the deep depths of hell***


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings: ….nothing really. It's just filler I guess.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

Usagi sighed. It was about to be two weeks since he last saw Misaki. He never thought he would miss the oblivious doe-eyed Yajuu, but he found his thoughts always drifting to and from. That day that Misaki had left abruptly was a disaster. He barely kept Mahiro alive and almost drove himself insane. He wasn't even allowed to smoke around the child which made things even worse. In the end, Usagi was being reprimanded by Takahiro for holing himself up in his room smoking while Mahiro was left watching T.V.

His fingers ached while his wrists hurt from the non-stop typing he was doing. Usagi had a burst of motivation, that wasn't that pushy devil woman, to write and was using it to write his fourth installment of his current series: Mysteries to God. It was a different take on how he wrote BL novels, but the fans practically tore each other apart when the first book was released. He was encouraged by Aikawa to write something different than the petite uke and stoic seme. It was clearly for her own amusement, but in the end it became very popular among avid yaoi fans. Along with yuri fans since the book, also requested by Aikawa, had a lesbian couple as a sidedish.

Usagi rubbed his eyes, staring at a screen for hours can strain your eyes for the worst and he had a massive headache. His mind wandered off to Misaki for the hundredth time that day. He knew that Yajuu's had to be back at their homes before sunrise and punishment might follow if the rule is broken. That was a reason that Usagi felt so bad. The way Misaki's eyes were filled with fear -no absolute terror - wasn't natural. Yeah, Misaki was the embodiment of innocence and obliviousness, but for a split second it was clear that Misaki knew what was going to happen if he didn't go back. To the looks of it, it wasn't going to be good. Usagi just hoped that he would be able to see Misaki soon.

Nothing good came out of making yourself sick worrying as they said. So Usagi cleared his mind as best he could and continued typing. He just couldn't shake the nagging feeling to keep his balcony doors unlocked just incase.

* * *

Cold. Everything just seemed so cold. His body was racked with violent sneezes that would end in him choking on air. His throat was raw from the constant coughing. Shivers would crawl up and down making him curl up on himself. Icicles hanged from his nose while little frozen flecks adorned his face, gathering near his eyes and mouth the most. He tried moving his hands, trying to feel something, but his hands were numb. Fingertips were turning blue and he was sure his lips were a blueish color too. Being locked in a freezer would do that too you. Especially if you have nothing but a tank top and boxers on.

He tried using his tail as a scarf, but any attempt at keeping warm was in vain. So he tried to swing his tail back and forth as a sign to himself: if he couldn't do that anymore, all was lost. He was sure that he would never be killed off. He was their prized possession after all. Well _Missy_ was anyways. Misaki was just some nuisance that got in the way of plans.

Misaki could never be more happy though when the sound of the door echoed through the small freezer room and light overcame the darkness. His ears shot up and his tail wagged faster at the sight of a person. The familiar sight of silver and black came into view. The man's face was twisted into fake sympathy. His shoes clicked with each step and with each step Misaki was about ready to pounce onto the man and hug him for warmth.

The man stopped in front of Misaki, he then crouched down and draped a thick wool blanket over his shoulders. Misaki immediately buried himself within the warm and comforting blanket. The man smiled and patted his head when Misaki leaned into the touch a chuckle escaped his throat. Misaki wasn't paying attention to anything except for trying to get as much warmth as possible. His mind didn't even register the fact he was being picked up until the sudden warmth engulfed him as he was being carried out of the freezer.

"Let's get you warmed up Missy."

* * *

 **Sorry I was late on updating. Personal jazz and stuff. Still haven't really recovered, but I wanted to get a chapter, even though it's filler, out to you guys. ^-^''**

↤ **Review Time↦**

 **DefyingGravity: Lol. I know right. Pronouncing people's names wrong should be illegal. Aww thanks. In all honesty, at the start this was just a "make up as I go" type of story, but I'm beginning to have an idea for where this gonna go. So...yay? IDK. And yeah. I don't even like the guy.**

 **LonelySword: DOUBLE BANZAI lol. I try.**

 **BluePixieKimiko: *puts bowl on head* I am prepared! XD**

 **strikedeathkd53019: *pats back* There there. Everything's alright. Not really though. It only gets worse from here for Misaki.**

 **Visitor: Thank you! I'm glad you think so. And I'm in love with the third season. I actually read ahead in the manga without even realizing it and when I watched episode 1 I was like, "What? But this already happened though." and "Wait he's a new character? But we already met him." I was really confused XD But now I know. :P It is totally amazing and it's so cute.**

 **So yeah, hopefully this whole "family therapy" stuff goes smoothly this weekend and problems are solved so I won't be too traumatized and will be able to put the next chapter up this weekend. :/**

 **Reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated and welcomed!**


End file.
